


It's How We Operate

by LizzyCyanide



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyCyanide/pseuds/LizzyCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is known as the blood maiden, the Lady of the Darkwood and he is the master of chaos and tomfoolery. He's tried her hand many times and yet, there is something about him that always seems to get her. But now, this Williams girl has beat the labyrinth, taking away what she'd once seen as a challenge. This fae queen would rather see him hanged rather than watch the once vibrant goblin king wallow in his own defeat. Be it far from this lady not to take action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's How We Operate

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that this turns out alright. This is supposed to take place some time after Sarah William's defeats the Labyrinth and rescues her brother.

         She had been watching from afar, the girl's progress. She would creep within the shadows, following her, keeping a safe distance as she had heard the uproar from the natures beyond _his_ labyrinth. The tree's spoke of some scrawny little brat as the crows and sparrows sang their wager's should the Williams girl win or lose. This continued all through out the land, rapidly spreading from realm to realm until it reached hers. She had truly done her best to drown out the chitters and harsh hisses from the servants at that point, yet she eventually gave in and found need to confirm. Teleportation had been an easy feat for her to do so. A simple magyck that she had long since mastered and found able to take the least amount of time when done right. But to her dismay, she would soon come to find that the beast had soon reached the Oubliette.

          Now, several hours had passed and the girl had progressed even further. 

This angered the woman so. 

"It's not fair!" She'd constantly hear. 

      Over and over did she hear complaint after complaint, as if this girl had a life harder than _any_ magical being could imagine. 

The woman eventually nestled herself in to a peach tree and nicked the ripest she could find, biting in to it with contempt. 

She'd seen enough upon the younger woman's entry to the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed this first installment of this work. Please feel free to rate and comment!


End file.
